Seeing Red
by Takaluca
Summary: Years into the future, where the genderbent Loud kids have their own lives to attend to, Linka addresses a certain topic with Luke and Sam's adoptive daughter (one shot)


**Hey guys, Taka's back, and I'm not dead. This time, just a random idea that popped into my mind. Collar with WolfyTheRuff. Set 23 years in the future, reviews are appreciated. I guess that's all, so…**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEET'S GO**

It was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning. Linka had a long day of… well, doing nothing, as it was the weekend. Her job did allow her to have weekends off, and she always spent them at home reading comics and playing video games all day. Yeah, she has the same hobbies as when she was 11, and she couldn't care less. She was just about ready to go to bed now, after a stressful match that fortunately lead to victory, putting on her pajamas. Suddenly, the phone rang.

" _Who the hell is calling this late?"_ she thought and picked it up without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

" _Linka, is that you?"_ Said the voice from the phone, a bit desperate. " _It's me, Luke."_

"Luke?! What are you doing, calling me at this _ungodly hour?!"_ she hissed. "I was about to go to bed!"

" _I knew you'd stay up with your games. Listen, I need your help. I-It's about Kim."_

Linka relaxed a bit. "Kim? What's going on with her?"

" _She… she started bleeding, we don't know what to do!"_ Luke said, with a mixture of fright with s but of shame.

"She… got her period? She just got it right now?"

" _Y-yeah, I think it is, she's bleeding…down there, and neither me nor Sam know what to do."_

"Wh-what do you mean you don't know what to do? She's 12, haven't you looked into it to be prepared when the time comes?"

" _N-no, we didn't. We thought we could handle it, be we can't. I thought this thing's only happened when a girl turned 15 or something."_

"Luke… are you serious right now? I got mine when I was _Kim's_ age, a few years before 15!" Linka groaned. "Okay… how bad is it, exactly? You said she _just_ got it, right?"

" _There's...there's just blood everywhere. Sam's trying to calm her down, but we're just as scared. Please sis, we need your help."_

Linka groaned again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, I'll be right over. I'm bringing over the heavy stuff, _both_ types to see which she prefers."

" _Wait, there are types of...uh...the heavy stuff?"_

"Yes, Luke. There are types of 'the heavy stuff.' They're known as pads and tampons."

" _Oh, I don't think we have these...still, please, come quick, we're desperate here!"_

"Yeah, I know, so I'm gonna buy them and bring them over. I'll be there in a few minutes." Linka hung up and headed out, driving over to Luke and Sam's house, grumbling throughout the trip. " _Those two rockboys will have a piece of my mind when I get there."_

 _Some time later…_

" _Come on, sis, come on, where are you?"_ Luke was wondering in the living room. It has been almost 20 minutes since she left. Sure, they didn't live that close to each other, but he was getting very desperate as he continuously made his way from his child's bedroom, where his husband and daughter were, to the front door to see if there was any sight of his younger sister.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door. His face almost shined as he rushed his way towards the door, to meet with his not so happy sister with a few items in her hands that didn't seem familiar to him. "Oh, sis, thank goodness you're here, things are going pretty bad back-"

"I swear to God, Luke, this is the last time I show up at 5:30 in the morning at your house." Linka growled. "Now, where is she?"

"I-in her bedroom, with Sam. Here, I'll show you the way."

The two of them quickly made their way towards the end of a hallway, and turned right. The open door revealed the scene of both the adult boy kneeled in front of the young girl trying to control the situation. And the room had much more red spots than what Linka remembered. Sam turned his head around, and stood up, literally running towards her.

"Oh my God, Linka, thank you for showing up! We don't know what to do." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Kim, there is nothing to worry about, what is happening is very much natural." Linka said. "I'll have a talk with _you_ and Luke after, Sam…Now, if you excuse us."

Luke and Sam understood the message, and both made their way outside the room, closing the door.

"You think we'll be okay after this?" Sam asked.

"I trust my sis, dude. I know she'll take care of our angel the best she can."

"No dude, I know that. I'm afraid she might tear our throats once she's done there."

Luke gulped. " _We're screwed._ "

* * *

"A-aunt Linka, I'm scared." Kim, the 12 year old girl Luke and Sam adopted, yet treated as their biological daughter, asked. White skin and blond hair, Linka could even say she was the daughter of Sam, even thought she had no blue strip on her hair. She was already wearing her pajamas, light blue and stamped with candy. And she was, apparently, very frightened.

"I know, Kim, I've been there too. At the same age, even." Linka said calmly. "I bought stuff to help you when it happens, so that the blood doesn't get everywhere." She took out two packages of feminine hygiene products, one of pads and one of tampons. Both were the ones most suited for heavy flow she could find. "I made sure to get both so that if you weren't comfortable with one of them you could just use the other."

"W-what is this? W-why d-did I just started bleeding? Nothing hit me or cut me, but…"

"What happened is that you've started _menstruation,_ also known as a period. It's something that all girls will go through, usually starting around your age." Linka explained. "It's a sign of growing up, with your body changing and all. You did get the puberty talk from your dads, right?"

"N-no. I heard some of my friends saying something about periods, but dad and dad never told me about it."

Linka groaned in frustration. "Well, I have another thing to talk to them about, then…" she sighed. "Alright, so you'll be going through… changes, as you become a teen and shift into an adult. Some of those changes, I won't lie, will be pretty embarrassing, to say the least. And some of them will be scary, but I promise you that you _will_ get through it all."

"O-okay, b-but what should I do about this...bleeding and all? Will it happen again? I don't want to worry my dads."

"Yeah, it's… gonna be happening every month. The amount of time it lasts each month varies with each person, but it's usually a week, maybe less."

"W-wait, a week? And every month? H-how is that even possible? H-how can I deal with this?"

"That's because your body sheds the uterus lining and an ovulated egg after it hasn't been fertilized, and it needs to keep doing that so stuff doesn't… build up. You know about egg cells and that stuff though, right? Health class?"

"Y-yeah, I-I remember that. T-they explained how this part sort of works."

Linka sighed in relief. "Alright, good. So, this period isn't anything bad, though you may feel bloated in your waist, it might hurt, and you might also be irritable during the cycle. My bros and your uncles, and your dad, Luke, used to be _terrified_ of me whenever it was that time." She chucked at that last bit. "Chocolate really helps, though, speaking from experience. In fact, I have some with me." She then also pulled out a little box labeled "chocolate stash".

"Yay, chocolate!" Kim quickly snapped the box from her hands and opened it, taking one bite. The joy almost made her forget of the situation. "You want some?"

"No, I'm good, this is yours. But remember, the chocolate in this box should be kept for just your period, because you never know if there's enough chocolate otherwise. And let me tell you, no chocolate on a period doesn't spell good news. I've made the mistake countless times before and it wasn't pretty."

"W-what happened?"

"Let's just say… it's the reason my brothers used to hide from me on my period all the way until I left for college. And why the house was always stocked with chocolate. I wasn't very nice on my period."

"B-but you're always nice to me. W-will I be like that?"

"I can't say for sure for everyone, but like I said, it'll probably make you irritable. I wouldn't worry too much, as long as you've got chocolate, and a pad or tampon. Speaking of which, you should probably put one of them on right now. Period blood is not exactly the easiest thing to clean."

"Wha-what are these things?"

"These, over here, are pads." She pointed at the aforementioned package. "You put them in your underwear so it just drips onto the pad instead of staining anything else. You've gotta make sure to place it right, though." She then pointed at the other package. "And these are tampons. Instead, you just kinda… shove them up there and it absorbs the blood. You've gotta remember to take it out and replace it constantly so that there isn't an infection, though. I mean, you need to change the pads too, but these more so. But, you can go swimming with 'em, unlike with the pads."

"T-this sound a bit complicated, b-but I think I understand." Kim said, taking another bite of chocolate. "I-I think I'll go with the pads. I don't remember the last time I went swimming."

"Alright, here you go. You can change in the bathroom." She handed her the package.

"Uh...how do I...wear this?" She asked, holding the package.

"Well, you take out one of these," She ripped it open and took out a wrapped pad. "You unwrap it, and it should unfold to look like this." She did just that. "The sticky part on the bottom is the side that you stick inside. Like this." She proceeded to demonstrate how to put it in with a spare pair undergarments.

Kim watched with close attention. "A-alright, I think I can do it." She said. "I-I'll go change." She begin making her way to the door, but quickly she turned back. "Thank you, aunt Linka." She said, as she left the door.

"No problem, Kim. I'm always willing to help you if you need anything." She said, following her after a few seconds. " _Even if I shouldn't be the one to be doing this."_ She remember the two other people that were probably waiting for her. So, she made her way to the living room, to meet two worried adults that quickly made their way towards her.

"So, how's she?" Sam asked. "Did everything went okay?"

"Yep, things seem to be alright now, and I managed to explain everything carefully." Linka replied. "That being said, now it's _your_ and _Luke's_ turns for a health class."

"Thank goodness you manage to help us, sis." Luke said. "We literally had no idea what to do."

"And that's the thing… _why didn't you prepare yourselves beforehand?!"_ she suddenly shouted. "I mean, seriously! You have a daughter, and it's not like this is recent, you had years to do research!"

"W-we kind of forgot about that." Sam said. "I-I have almost no experience with...woman stuff, and Luke here's almost on the same level. We should have known better."

"Yes, you should have known better, I know that you both have access to the internet, and did back then as well! Or, if anything, you could have asked me _much earlier_ to clarify things!"

"Y-yeah, we just...we just...uh…" Luke wasn't sure what to say.

"Yeah, we screwed it up." Sam completed. "We thought we were prepared for what our little girl needed, but we weren't. We're sorry we had to call you so early, and glad you managed to came."

"Yeah, we all make mistakes… it's a good thing it didn't get too out of hand. But yeah, I do also wish I wasn't called right when I was going to bed. You have any idea what time it is?"

"Y-yeah, we know." Luke rubbed the back of his hand. "I-I'm just glad you still made it, sis. We really owe you big time. If ya need anything, just give a shout to us." Luke said. "If ya don't mind…uh… we might need to learn a little more about...all of this."

"Yeah, I might as well. I'm off anyway, so I can just go to bed later." And so Linka proceeded to explain the same things she explained to Kim earlier, with some extra details. And they seemed more ignorant to the topic than a 12 year old girl. Yes, they were men, but they were also parents of a girl, and Linka knew at least her brother had some sort of knowledge from that from when they used to live together. The good thing is that at least they seemed to be understanding things quite quickly. After the end of that tiring lecture, the two guys were surely understanding more of the situation.

"...and that's about it." Linka concluded.

"Wow, that's quite a lot." Sam said. "But I think we got it. We'll also make sure to not wait until last minute before going after this sort of information."

"Good, because honestly, I don't wanna have to come over at this time of the day to teach a health class again, alright?" Linka said. "In all seriousness, though, I'm glad I was able to help. I'll be going back now, if you don't mind."

"Y-yeah, sure thing sis, we'll handle it from here." Luke said. "Just let me go with ya to the door."

Both siblings followed the short path from the living room to the front door, before Luke opened it. The sun was starting to rise, and it wasn't as dark as when Linka made her way towards their house. "Really sis, thank you so much for coming here this early. We won't bother you again, and like I said, if ya need anything, anything, I assure you me and Sam gotcha covered."

"No biggie, just doing my job as a sister and aunt here." Linka yawned. "See you guys next time, then." She walked back to her car and drove off, ready to sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
